Daevohk - Space Wolves - 2000pt List
Battle with the Imperial Guard The wolves came into conflict with an armored division of the imperial guard in the midst of a heavily wooded area with some abandoned buildings. The guard deployed into a standard fireing line as did the Long Fang heavy weaponry. Stealing the initiative the guard rained death down on the longfangs, killing many. The wolves counterstroke of drop pods came down directly on top of the guard position and point blank plasma and melta made quick work of the imperial armor. Chainswords dealt with any guardsman foolish enough to try their strength against a Space Wolf. The wolves carried the field albeit with heavy casualties. Survivors: 2000 point - Daevohk's Space Wolves - The Main Battle Line The Main Battle Line is the core infantry force of Great Company Deathwolf. Veterans all, the Grey Hunters form the bulk of the Main Battle Line as they decend from the sky in drop pods to secure key battlefield objectives. Meanwhile, the Long Fangs pour out a barrage of accurate heavy weapon fire that other Space Marine chapters can only dream of. A surgical strike team of wolf guard in tactical dreadnaught armor are tasked with targeting and eliminating the most dangerous elements of the opposing force while a reserve of Thunderwolf Cavalry is held to crush any threats to the Long Fangs. Over all these veterans stand two Rune Priests, Gottfrid and Gustav. Gottfrid, a master of Divination stands watch over the backlines directing the fire of the Long Fangs. Gustav prefers a more hands on approach. He accompanies the Wolf Guard into combat in whilest fortifying them with his potent Biomancy powers. HQ (273pts) *'Rune Priest (125pts) ' Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Independent Character, Psychic Discipline: Biomancy, Psychic Discipline: Daemonology, Psychic Discipline: Divination, Psychic Discipline: Telekinesis, Psyker Mastery Level 2 (25pts) (Psyker (Mastery Level 2)),Warlord (*) **Power Armour Bolt Pistol, Frag & Krak Grenades, Rune Sword *'Rune Priest (148pts)' Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Independent Character, Psychic Discipline: Biomancy, Psychic Discipline: Daemonology, Psychic Discipline: Divination, Psychic Discipline: Telekinesis, Psyker Mastery Level 2 (25pts), '' **Power Armour (23pts) Frag & Krak Grenades, Runic Armour (20pts), Storm Bolter (3pts), Rune Sword Elites (301pts) *'Wolf Guard Pack (301pts) ' ''Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Pack Leaders **Drop Pod (35pts) Drop Pod Assault, Immobile, Inertial Guidance System, Storm Bolter **5x Power Armour (195pts), 5x Combi Plasma (25pts), 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x On foot, 5x Power Armour, 3x Power Fist (60pts), 2x Power Sword (20pts) **2x Terminator Armour (71pts), Heavy Flamer (5pts), 2x Power Sword, Storm Bolter Troops (625pts) *'Grey Hunters Pack (215pts) ' Mark of the Wulfen (15pts), Wolf Standard (10pts) **Drop Pod (35pts) Drop Pod Assault, Immobile, Inertial Guidance System, ''Storm Bolter **10x Grey Hunter (155pts) ''Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack **10x Bolt Pistol, 8x Bolter, 10x Close Combat Weapon, 10x Frag & Krak Grenades, Meltagun, Meltagun (5pts), 10x Power Armour *'Grey Hunters Pack (195pts)' **Drop Pod (35pts) Drop Pod Assault, Immobile, Inertial Guidance System, ''Storm Bolter **10x Grey Hunter (160pts) ''Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack **10x Bolt Pistol, 8x Bolter, 10x Close Combat Weapon, 10x Frag & Krak Grenades, Plasma Gun (10pts), Plasma Gun, 10x Power Armour *'Grey Hunters Pack (215pts)' Mark of the Wulfen (15pts), Wolf Standard (10pts) **Drop Pod (35pts) Drop Pod Assault, Immobile, Inertial Guidance System, Storm Bolter **10x Grey Hunter (155pts) Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack **10x Bolt Pistol, 8x Bolter, 10x Close Combat Weapon, 10x Frag & Krak Grenades, Meltagun, Meltagun (5pts), 10x Power Armour Fast Attack (305pts) *'Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts)' **5x Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts) Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Rending, Wolfkin **4x Bolt Pistol, 4x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Power Armour, Power Fist (25pts), Storm Shield (30pts) Heavy Support (495pts) *'Long Fangs Pack (215pts) ' Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Fire Control **5x Long Fang w/ Lascannon (200pts), 5x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Lascannon, 5x Power Armour **Squad Leader (15pts), Bolt Pistol, Close Combat Weapon, Frag & Krak Grenades, Power Armour *'Long Fangs Pack (140pts)' Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Fire Control **5x Long Fang w/ Missile Launcher (125pts), 5x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Missile Launcher, 5x Power Armour **Squad Leader (15pts), Bolt Pistol, Close Combat Weapon, Frag & Krak Grenades, Power Armour *'Long Fangs Pack (140pts)' Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Fire Control **5x Long Fang w/ Missile Launcher (125pts), 5x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Missile Launcher, 5x Power Armour **Squad Leader (15pts), Bolt Pistol, Close Combat Weapon, Frag & Krak Grenades, Power Armour